


See you in 100 years

by Tokyo_Goat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, anime - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyo_Goat/pseuds/Tokyo_Goat
Summary: Jessica Adams, a young lady with problems, for example; missing parents, her ex-best friend being shot in her dining room, oh and an unfamiliar substance being injected into her arm by her butler who is demon (which she didn't know about) and then waking up 100 years later with no recollection of these things. Just great.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She sat there, sick and tired of the man yapping on infront of her.  
'when will he finish' she thought to herself. He had been speaking now for an hour straight desperate for her money- her parents money. She knew almost straight away, she didn't want anything to do with a balloon company. It doesn't matter how much money she- her parents have, she wasn't going to waste it on this buffoon.  
"Now I know it is a bit risky spend this much on ballons bu..."  
"No"  
She cut him off.  
"It's a stupid idea, you have wasted enough of my time, please leave"

"I haven't finished yet milady"

"You don't have too, I have made up my mind plus I couldn't bare a single second more of your droning"

Hurt flashed on his face but she didn't care. At that moment her butler entered the room.

"Lady Jessica, Lord Phantomhive and Lady Elizabeth have arrived"

"Great"

She forced a smile she knew Ciel was coming but wondered why he had to bring Elizabeth.

"Ascort Mr McGovern to his carriage"

She ordered .

"Yes, my Lady"

McGovern shook the girls hand and thanked her for listening, Diego gently guided him out the door. She heard it shut, rubbing her temples she got up and walked to the window, to see McGovern stepping into his carriage and leaving.

"Finally"

She sighed. She let her medium length brown hair down from its up-do and prepared for the high pitched voice belonging to Lady Elizabeth and the cold harsh stare of Lord Phantomhive, just what she needed after a long day of work.

Diego brought the girl downstairs to greet her two guests.

"Jessica!!"

Elizabeth squealed, she ran up to Jessica and gave her a hug, Jess hugged back to be polite but this was mainly because Elizabeth still thought of Jess as her best friend, she used to be but then Jess grew up and left her behind. Ciel looked at Diego in distaste, flicking his eye from the tall butler to the young girl who's eyes showed how tired she was.  
"Where are your parents Jess?"Elizabeth asked.  
"Out" Elizabeth ignored Jessica's short answer and skipped over to Ciel.  
"Let's go through to the dining room" Jess suggested, craving tea and cake. The three teens all went and sat, the two butlers Diego and Sebastian, not far behind them. Elizabeth started to compliment Jessica in which she thanked her and returned the gesture.  
"So Lady Jessica, why did you call me here?"  
She looked at Diego, he nodded at her and then started to explain.  
"Lady Jessica's parents....."  
Bang!!!!

A gun shot echoed through the room.

"Get down!!!"  
Diego and Sebastian shouted in unison. Jessica crawled under the solid wood table and closed her eyes. She used her hands to cover her ears until the shooting stopped.

Jess slowly opened her eyes and saw Ciel in front of her with his eye still shut, she poked him so he would open it. Both Ciel and Jess went to comfort Elizabeth when Jess noticed that she wasn't under the table with them, there was blood surrounding her chair, dripping from it.

Lady Elizabeth had been shot. Jess crawled from underneath the table. Elizabeth was still alive. Jess didn't know what to feel, when she saw the blood from underneath the table, she wasn't particularly sad, she felt... happy. Like she had won. But won what. Elizabeth used to be her best friend.  
"Jessica! " Lady Elizabeth suddenly called out  
"Help me!" Jess stood. Maybe Elizabeth should die. She has had the perfect life. She was rich, pretty, had a caring family and she was engaged to the boy she loved. That was more than jess could ever have.  
"Help me!" Elizabeth called out again. The injured girl coughed up blood. Her eyes were full of fear. The two butlers, the only ones that could really help were already out the room chasing away the shooters. Ciel slowly came from under the table, he stared at Elizabeth before realising she was about to die.  
"Jess!" He called in a frenzy.  
"Come and help!" Jess stood staring at the tragic scene in front of her. She was happy. She tried her best not to show it but she accidentally let out a smile. Both Ciel and Elizabeth were mortified.  
" I thought we were friends?" Elizabeth asked tears cascading down her pale cheeks.  
"We 'were'" Jessica replied coldly.  
• • • • • • • • • • •


	2. Second

Chapter Two

Jessica sat in her study drinking earl gray tea, letting her thoughts wonder.  
"Jessica!" Ciel barged in the room slamming the door open. The girl jumped at the sudden noise.  
"Why didn't you do something? You just stood there! Hell, you were smiling! Your friend was dying and you did nothing to help!" Ciel shouted at her . Jessica looked him in the eye(which looked like it flashed pink for a second.) and told him.  
"For one; she was not my friend, also what could I have done? I'm not a doctor. She would of died anyway" Ciel looked at her in disbelief.  
"You could of at least been at her side" Ciel argued   
"And risk getting blood on my dress. No chance" Ciel opened his mouth to shout at her but he closed it again.  
"How can a human be so inhumane " he asked her . Jess scoffed.   
"Any way I might as well tell you what Diego was about to say before all that nonsense " Jess anounced. Ciel gritted his teeth. How could she call a death of a young girl nonsense.   
"Shall I go ahead?" Jessica asked   
"Might as well, I don't want to ever come back here"  
"Diego was trying to tell you that my parents have been missing for over a month, someone has been leaving messages related to this mystery. The latest one mentioned you, Ciel Phantomhive"  
Ciels eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Jess wasn't going to be swayed by good acting skills. Diego and Sebastian both came in to the room wearing the same stoic expression. Ignoring their presence she carried on.

" Now, these messages were not written, they were carved"

"what do you mean by 'carved''

"I'll show you!"  
She brought forward pictures. Pictures of hanging, mutilated beyond recognition, bodies. There was no denying that looking at these images, it turned Jess' stomach, Ciel on the other hand didn't look bothered in the slightest. This disturbed Jess.

Ciel took the photos and read aloud;

"Ciel. Knows. Where"

The girl looked at Ciels face for any signs of emotion, even empathy for the victims with words carved into their bodies. His eye gave him away. She slammed her hands down on the desk knocking off a few pieces of paper.

"What do you know!"

"I don't know anything!"

"Yes you do, I can see it in your eyes!"  
Both stood up and glaring at each other.

"Well I think I recognise one of the corpses"

She knew which one he recognised because everyone would it was a famous opera singer. But to be sure Jess asked which body he knew.

"The middle one"  
Of course, Jess were right.

"Every Tom, Dick and Harry knows who that is! You are no help at all"

"Excuse me Miss Adams but is it not your fault that my fiance is lying dead in the next room!"  
Ciel, clearly annoyed and angry turned away to leave, but not before Jess saw the familiar flash of pink.

"Go ahead, run away, take your stinking corpse with you"

Jessica instantly regretted what she said, it was harsh and uncalled for but it's not like she could un-say it also why did this effect her mire then what she said to Lizzie?. Ciel turned back to look at Jess, seeing the look on his face, she felt even guiltier.

"what is your problem?"

Keeping up her harsh defence shield, she replied.

"You"

 

~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
